Silent Goodbyes
by Nabakza
Summary: Various HP charaters see the effect their deaths have on loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I got this idea while watching my mother pace around the kitchen and cry. And at the time, it didn't feel quite real. Because I've never seen her like that. She's always been the one watching me have a tantrum, just silent and sad. But now the tables were turned, and it felt wrong. Like the wearing a shirt inside out and backwards kind of wrong. You know it doesn't feel right, but when you look down, you're still wearing a shirt. This is James POV watching as Remus finds out about the Potter's deaths.**

_**Disclaimer- The lovely lady who owns Harry Potter is not me. That would be J. K. Rowling.**_

I see you, Remus. I don't know why I see you, but I do. You in your kitchen, reading the letter that explains my death. I sit next to you, trying to figure out why I'm here, how I can see you, and it hits me. This is a chance. One last opportunity to say goodbye, even if you can't know it. I try to say goodbye and go, but I can't, because now you cry, so I can't leave. And you punch the wall, and break a chair, and for the first time in years, I see the resemblance to the wolf in your face.

This isn't right. I know it is real, but I just can't wrap my head around it. I see you pacing around the room, fuming, wild eyed. But I am having trouble believing that you are actually doing it. How can you be? You've always been so calm and level headed, never showing signs of distress. And me, I've always been the one who loses control, is impatient, has meltdowns and paces through the rooms. So how is it that we've switched positions? How is it that I am standing here, watching you slowly lose control, when it should be me pacing, me screaming that the world isn't fair, me losing control until someone comes to calms me down. How is it that you wait until after I'm gone, to break? When you know I'm not able to help you? I'm here, but you can't see me. I'm watching you cry, but you don't feel my gaze. I'm trying to comfort you, like you've done to me so many times, but you can't hear me. I'm dead, just a memory, making my last, silent goodbyes.

**I may write more, about him seeing different people, or different people seeing others. I don't know. But reviews would be lovely. And if everyone who reviews would go to **_www . freerice . com _**and earn a few grains of rice for the hungry by answering multiple choice vocab questions, it would be really awesome. If you do, then please tell me in the review. Thanks a Bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I decided to keep going with this. It's not as good as the first one, but, oh well. This is Lily, as Petunia and Vernon find Harry on their Doorstep.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J. K. Rowling.**_

She can't believe what she reads, what she' sees. That much is obvious. It shows on her face. Her expression clearly screams, 'I am in a state of disbelief'. I watch as she stares at the letter, reading about my death. I watch as she looks down at my son and blinks back tears. I watch as she tries to hide her emotions from her husband. The man who is clearly angry, an oblivious force intent on nothing but lamenting over his bad luck. He has no tact.

I stand here, next to my sister and my son, and realize that there is nothing I can do for either of them. Nothing to ease Petunia's pain. Nothing to make the transition easy for Harry. Nothing to shut that despicable man up. All I can do is stand here, dead, as my sister takes my son into her house and close the door. I hear the man's voice blaze loudly within, and there is nothing I can do to protect the ones I love. I am dead, no one sees my sadness, hears my begging, feels my hugs. I am dead. And this is my last goodbye.

**Reviews would be great, and if you would go to **_www . freerice . com _**and earn a few grains of rice for the hungry by answering multiple choice vocab questions, that would be great also!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this is Cedric, right after Harry brings his body back to Hogwarts and sees what's going on. I was going to write one about Sirius, but this kept coming into my head. And the whole time I was writing this, I kept hearing Amos Diggory crying "My Boy!" from the movie. Uggg, I cry every time. But anyway, I figured, even though Cedric was a 7th**** year and really popular, he would still be thrilled to be Harry's Friend.**

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my own thoughts, everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

I'm standing, but that can't be right, because I see myself lying, unmoving, on the ground. I see myself surrounded by people, Harry, Dumbledore. And then I see you, and your face tells me everything I need to know, everything that my mind has been trying to reject as false. I am dead. That is the only reason your face could wear such an expression.

The crowd parts for you, and suddenly, I can hear everything around me. I hear Harry's cries, and it strikes me that he considers me a friend. _Me_, friends with Harry Potter! I snap out of my thoughts when you fall next to my body; screaming, crying. Harry is dragged away by Professor Moody, but being dead seems to give me more insight, because it is obvious that this is not the real Moody. I am torn. Do I follow Harry? Or do I stay with you, my father, whose voice rips through me like knives. Your pain, which hurts me too. I can not stay where you are, not when I know that you can only see who I was, what I used to be. I turn away, and walk after Harry and the fake Moody. I will cherish this time, time that I can walk in Harry Potter's presence, and _know_ that we are friends. Time that I can use to worry about him, instead of me, or winning. Time that I can use to forget your cries, and shed my own tears. Because I know that this is goodbye.

**Don't forget about Rice and Reviews! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm going to take this space to thank everyone who has reviewed, because you guys are all awesome. So, thanks: Gryffindor777, TayaCurragh, pigckle8, barelythere7, marauders o.o, Louey06, and remus edward sirius james. You guys are great. Now, all thanks aside, this one is where James sees Sirius after 'killing' Peter Pettigrew. **

**_Disclaimer- J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me._**

I don't understand how I got here. Or why you are sitting in the middle of a crater, on a muggle street, laughing as if you just heard the funniest joke ever told. I also don't understand why you look crazed, like that time you killed the Death Eater who was about to curse Remus. Or the time your brother called Lily a Mudblood in front of us. But what I really don't understand, is why you are sitting in this crater and laughing, when there are dead muggles strewn around the street. When the houses around you are threatening to crash down. And then I hear you mutter, through your insane laughter, 'He killed them. He killed James and Lily.' And I understand. I understand why you are sitting in this crater, laughing like a mad-man, surrounded by bodies. Because this is the wrath of a Black. This is what happens when Sirius Black is overcome with emotion. What happens when Padfoot loses everything. What happens when you wrong him.

And now I know where I am. The house beside you is familiar, even in it's current state of rubble. You went after Peter. You got revenge. And now, after your job is done, you feel as if there is nothing left for you. No reason for you to live. You know they will come for you, and you will go quietly. But you don't care, because you have nothing to live for. I am dead. So you use this time in a way only _you_ can pull off. You turn this time, these last few minutes of freedom, into a goodbye.

**Rice and/or Review if you would be so kind. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! This one is way longer than the others, but I really wanted to incorporate Tonks' death in there too. So, without further adieu, Remus watches Tonks as she finds his body during the Battle of Hogwarts.**

_**Disclaimer- J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish differently, it remains a fact.**_

This can not be right. I am dead, but I am still here. I look down, and yes. There is my body. Lying exactly where I stood against Dolohov before he got the best of me. But something seems off. Like I've missed a couple of hours. There are far more bodies strewn about the grounds, some moving, most not. And then I see you. You, running through the masses, dodging curses. You should not be here. I told you not to come, to stay with Teddy. But that thought leaves me as I watch you. Your pink hair flickers brown, just for a moment. And I can tell that you are losing hope.

You get closer, close enough that I hear you calling my name. And then the realization hits. You will see my body soon. You will see that I have died, and I will have to watch as it happens. I should have never married you. I should have made you move on. Because now, you will be in pain. And it will be all my fault.

And you are only feet away, and you see me. Your eyes grow wide and you throw yourself down next to me. I hear you screaming my name, even louder now, but it's more than just sobbing. It's more like the sound a person makes as a Dementor rips their soul out. More like hatred and pain and universal suffering, manifesting itself in sound. And my heart breaks. I am sick at the direction my thoughts take me. This is how I have to say goodbye. Watching you cry, and me not able to do anything.

I am about to leave, but you get up. You scream, and lock eyes with your Aunt, who has come up behind you. I watch, knowing what will happen next, as you launch yourself at Bellatrix. Throwing your wand down in the tall grass, you attack her. You try to inflict as much physical pain as you can. But she throws you off soon enough, and you end up next to my body once more. You grab my hand, and don't even try to find your wand. You dare her to kill you, like the coward that she is.

And when the green light engulfs you, my heart feels like it is being ripped out. I close my eyes, not wanting to see, and suddenly there is a hand in mine. Your hand. And I open my eyes, and you are standing next to me. And, as I hug you, I realize that I don't have to say goodbye after all.

**Reviews are always lovely, and I'm not opposed to critiques. Oh, and **_freerice_** awaits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I tried to do as requested by **marauders o.o** (Thanks for being so awesome, by the way) but I don't know if it's exactly what she wanted. If not, I can try again. But anyway, this is Sirius after he dies, Talking to Harry. And why do I randomly capitalize Things? I swear I don't do it on Purpose. It's horrible because I have to go Back and edit out all the wrong upper-case letters. So I'm not goign to do it this time. Enjoy the Upper-case letters. :) Anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

We were doing so well. _So_ well. And then I had to go and get myself killed. Killed by that evil Cousin of mine! It's not like I thought I couldn't die, Harry. It's that I never thought it would be _her _who killed me. I had always planned on going out in a blaze of glory, or fighting off hundreds of Death Eaters, or like James, dying to protect someone I care for. Not like this. Not killed by the cousin I used to love. Not slammed through the veil where no person should ever have to go. No, this is not how I thought it would happen.

And Harry, I am so sorry. Because you are calling for me. And I can't come back. I can't, no matter how hard I try, I can't step back through the archway. And now Remus is holding you back, and the pain is double for me. Because I realize that, to both of you, I was your family. Your only family. And now I'm gone.

But I am forced to push the pain away, because now you are running after Bellatrix. And I know this can not be good for you, or safe, or wise. But it thrills me that you try to avenge my death. It makes me realize how much you care for me. And at the same time, I can not help but worry. Because you are my godson, James' son, running after a crazy murderer. And I try to scream, to warn you that Voldemort is there too, but you do not hear me. And now you are in even more danger. Stuck between Bellatrix and Voldemort, and there is nothing I can do to help you.

And as I think this, I feel myself being pulled away. Being pulled backwards toward the strange light. And I see your face, smiling at me. But it's not your face. Because you are back there, fighting, and I am here, surrounded by light. And this is not your face Harry. This is James, and Lily, and Caradoc, and Dorcas, and Regulus. And as I hug them, my once living friends, as I relish in their presence. I can not help but worry that the next person I see, the next dead face, will be you.

**Don't forget to go to **_freerice . com _**and earn some grains for those hungry kids! Oh, and Reviews would be welcome.**


End file.
